Time optimal (minimum time) control is a common mode of operation in many systems employing an electrically driven, mechanical displacement member such as hard disk drive and robotics systems. This operation mode, called a "seek," demands point-to-point motion in the shortest possible time, without overshoot. Typically, a velocity profile technique based on constant acceleration equations is misapplied to accomplish this objective. Performance of this technique is, however, limited by system dynamics assumed to be negligible. These dynamics are common in systems driven by DC motors and characterized with an electrical and a mechanical time constant.